


An Unlikely Pair

by mayyuki2108



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 12:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayyuki2108/pseuds/mayyuki2108
Summary: Two competitors of the Vytal Festival Tournament have a hard time sleeping and decide to explore the campus at night. What happens when they run into each other? *inspired by fanart on tumblr*





	An Unlikely Pair

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on FF.net 2 years ago and after recently getting an Ao3 account, I wanted to share some works I personally enjoyed writing. Special credits go to chitaistalker (I’m sorry if I spelled your name wrong) on Tumblr for their artwork of this ship because that’s what inspired me to write this :p
> 
> Enjoy.

Damn it. It’s hurting again. May rolls around in her bed, hoping the discomfort would pass. She applies slight pressure to her eye. After lying there for a few minutes and realizing that the throbbing pain isn’t going away any time soon, she lets out a groan and slowly pushes herself up from her bed. Glancing to the right, she notes that her teammates are all snoring away, completely unaware of her issue.

She _could_ wake up her partner, Nolan, but…no. Waking up Nolan isn’t going to help. She’d just be depriving him of his rest as he would try to distract her from the pain. Plus, they might accidentally wake up Brawnz and Roy. And she _definitely_ doesn’t want a repeat of last time, especially with the Vytal Festival Tournament happening tomorrow. They’ll need all the energy they can get.

Letting out a small sigh, she tosses the blankets off of her and gropes around for her beanie. Once she finds it, she puts it on, tilting it and double-checking to make sure it’s covering her left eye.

She slips out of her bed, careful to not awaken her teammates. Shivering, she pulls on her red and white hoodie and wraps her large black scarf around her neck. The nights are beginning to cool down as it slowly transitions to winter and Beacon Academy is no exception to the cold. Slowly turning the knob, she quietly pulls it open and sneaks out of the room. She gently closes the door behind her and heads down the hallway. Hopefully, there’s no one else around.

* * *

 

It’s tomorrow. Tomorrow will be the first day of the Vytal Festival Tournament. Reese rubs her face aggressively, wondering why it’s taking so long for her to sleep. Staring up at the wall for another heartbeat, Reese finally launches off the bed without warning, tripping on her blanket in the process.

She lets out a small yelp of surprise as she falls flat on her face. She holds her breath, waiting for Arslan to wake up and scold her.

The last time she had done this, she even somehow rolled and crashed into the door. When she had slammed into it, Nadir instinctively jumped out of his bed and stumbled onto the ground…which then resulted in Bolin tripping on his body and falling atop him. By the time Reese had found her way out of her blanket, Arslan was holding up both boys and glaring daggers at her.

The rest of that night was fun…

Counting down in her head, she visibly relaxes, knowing that Arslan and the others are fast asleep. She _really_ needs to stop jumping out of her bed like this…

Rolling herself out of her blankets, she stands up, looking for her hoverboard and her navy-colored hooded sweater. Once located, she puts on the sweater and grabs her elbow and knee pads from the table. She slips into her sneakers and turns on her hoverboard, which lets out a small hum as it warms up. As she waits for it to warm up, she rolls her blanket up into a large ball and lobs it onto her bed. She straps on her padding and pulls up the hood of her sweater, careful not to mess up her hair.

She opens the window, momentarily stumbling backwards as a harsh breeze blows into her face. Shaking it off, she hops onto her hoverboard and flies out of the open window. She absent-mindedly wonders if she’ll run into anyone while she’s exploring the campus.


End file.
